Shinsekai
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: 'Matatagi Hayato, cannot find trust in others. While Matsukaze Tenma, trusts too easily. ' A HayaTen/MataTen twoshot. (Matatagi Hayato/Matsukaze Tenma)


Shinsekai (New World)

Rating: T (Mentions of Suicide and a lot of Matatagi dark side cussing)

Fandom: Inazuma Eleven Go (Galaxy)

Pairing: HayaTen/MataTen *Does it have a proper name? (Matatagi Hayato and Matsukaze Tenma)

Summary: Matatagi Hayato, cannot find trust in others. While Matsukaze Tenma, trusts too easily.

A word of encouragement for everybody from the author:

Take on troubles as they come. There will be a time where you feel alone, but you will find something you love. Follow that love, and find the happiness you seek. Because happiness fleets away, take it by your own hand, or receive help. Nobody is perfect. So be yourself, and you will find someone, who accepts you as you are. If you trust in them, they will take you by the arm, and help you out of the darkness, and lift you into the bright new world.

Don't worry about the small details! Just look at the big picture, and watch the beauty come to life.

You can do it!

Here's the start of my HayaTen two shot. Hope you like it!

* * *

Part 1 – Matatagi's side, Hope

A brown haired male stood alone. In a place swallowed with darkness. It seemed to be what his heart was. He stood still, with his eyes closed, keeping his hands at his sides.

"I'm all alone again huh? It's just you and me darkness. Have you come to enlighten me?" The darkness thickened as if it was fog, and his shadow, standing right beside him, seemed to snicker at him. Matatagi punched the air, he couldn't feel his body anyway.

"So I got hit by a truck. Doesn't seem fitting a death for me. You know? I expected something a tad bit more spectacular like falling from the sky, or maybe even getting hung from a noose." The shadow seemed to be pointing upwards, laughing at the fainted Matatagi. If he looked up, he could see what was happening outside his self consciousness. He didn't care though.

"I know, I'm pathetic, I can't trust anyone, I can't understand their feelings! That's because they can't understand me! You understand?! You can't understand! Nobody knows what I have been through! Being treated as if I was dead, wouldn't it be better if I just died?! Why do they pretend to be friendly? Why can't they just leave me alone?" Matatagi cried and cried. It seemed as if he was alone in this world, nobody who would be there for him, nobody to be his rebound in his most dire time of need. He felt sick of it all.

Bile came up to his throat, and he had felt no need to disguise his animosity against people who easily judged others.

"It's not your time to leave yet Hayato. You are still alive." His mind told him. He bit his lip, so he hadn't died. But, who would want to save someone like him?

"How did I survive?" The voice murmured a reply. "That is for you to find out. Come on, take his hand." 'So it's a guy,' he thought silently. He left his hand at his side, he didn't need any rescuing.

Whoever's it was, their hand grabbed his hand forcefully, and the two seemed to float upwards. Who was the other person? The other person's face was impossible to see in the thick layer of darkness, but a smile was clearly visible on the other male's face.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you even care for trash like me? Aren't you just one of those superficial people who come and break people's dreams?! Just like my parents damn it! They bring up your hopes so high, just to break them like fucking twigs!" The male put his finger on Hayato's lips.

'There is no need to talk anymore Hayato. Just relax.' The male's mouth moved, and returned into a gentle smile. Matatagi felt sick. Smiles were too easily given. Most of which, were fake. However, this one seemed genuine. He shook off the thought and regained his stature. It may just be another illusion.

Hayato, had eventually calmed down. The male holding his arm made a signal with his other arm.

'Ready to go up?' Matatagi shrugged, no longer caring. Heading towards the light, it seems that he saw a glint of light brown in the other male's hair, and then, it all disappeared into the light.

* * *

"Matatagi? Hey Aoi! He's awake!" "Oh! Nii-san! You are awake!" Matatagi blinked once, and he knew for sure what he was hearing. The dark brown haired teen received hugs from his brothers from both side of the bed. He smelled the reeking smell of alcohol patches, and felt a blood IV on his arm. The antiseptic smell of a hospital, the next closest thing to a graveyard.

"Nii-san! We are so glad you are alive! Sniff Sniff, Waaaaaaaaaah! Nii-san! Don't do that again!" Matatagi's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had forgotten about his brothers. How could he even?

He blinked several times to readjust to the plain white room. Sunlight shined into the room, and shined on the plain white walls.

"Hey Yuuta, Shun. I'm back." The two boys stopped crying for a second, thinking about what he said.

"Welcome home nii-chan!" And their grip on Matatagi became tighter. The spiky haired male patted both of their heads, Yuuta who always had that silk hat that he gave him on, and Shun who has hair as spiky as his own. He flashed one of his few genuine smiles at his little brothers.

Matatagi didn't mind honestly, he couldn't feel his body, just like in the dream?

"Matatagi-kun. Do you remember me?" A familiar blue haired girl approached him. Her eyes shined with dedication and compassion. She was the manager of the Earth Eleven.

"Sorano… Aoi-san. You are the manager of the team." She flashed a gentle smile. It wasn't the same smile, it was clearly different. But, it seemed similar in some senses.

"That's right. Can you tell me anything else you remember?" He didn't trust her. He couldn't tell her. He only trusted his little brothers, and having that dream person haunt him as he was awake wasn't too spectacular either.

"I can't. I'm sorry. _Not." _Aoi's smile slipped off her face. Although, it seemed like she was unfazed by what he said.

"You are quite calm despite being in your dark side. I'm a little surprised. This is improvement. I'm sure Tenma would be happy to hear it…" Matatagi gently took his hands out of his two brother's grip. Pushing back his navy bangs, he sighed.

"Shun, Yuuta, can you go outside for a while? I'm going to have a serious talk with… Sorano-san." Matatagi cringed. Saying that was made him too friendly, too trusting. He was going to give himself false hope once again.

His two brothers looked at him adamantly, and turned and left the room. The look they gave him, pained him.

"So what the hell do you want Miss Aoi?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. She flinched at his loud and angry tone.

"I thought you might want to know who saved you. He's in the room next door."

"Why would he be injured? And who is it anyway?! Everyone is avoiding the fucking question." The girl sighed, starting to become accustomed to Matatagi's dark side's opprobrious language.

"Well, I am the only one you asked since you woke up, so I have no idea what you are talking about when it comes to that. I thought it would be better to let you find out on your own. But whatever. It's Tenma." Tenma? The idiot who trusted people like they were best friends? But why? Why would he help him? Matatagi was deep in thought.

"I'll leave it to you to understand it yourself. I am sure Tenma will swing by in a few minutes. So give him a few minutes." The sprinter ignored her subconsciously. He was too deep in thought to actually talk to her. She smiled, and left the antiseptic reeking room. Matatagi began poking his IV, which probably not the best idea. And he bent his head downwards.

"Tenma… It's Tenma? Tenma, Matsukaze Tenma?! Really? Gods, I sound like such a dumb shit." "You called?" The light brown haired midfielder entered and closed the door behind him. Hayato wasn't prepared. His thoughts were jumbled. The midfielder walked up to the chair on the left of his bed, and smiled at him. While Matatagi looked downwards.

"I am so glad you are awake, Matatagi." It was the same exact smile. The same one he saw in his head. Hayato nodded, still not realizing what he was doing. Tenma brought himself and his chair forwards and subtly brought his hand to where Matatagi's blue bangs were.

"I think blue is a nice color on you. Don't you think?" And Tenma brushed the hair covering Hayato's eye off to the side. "Don't act innocent, you know why I look like this."

"I do and at the same time I don't." Was the reply Tenma gave, with a small smile. Hayato looked away.

"Stop smiling at me! I don't give me your pity! I don't need it Tenma! I don't need you to care for me… I don't need you to save my life! Haven't you ever thought of why this accident happened?" Slowly, and softly, the sprinter felt his hand being held. Tenma was holding his hand, and strangely enough, Matatagi didn't feel the need to push him away.

"I do and I don't Hayato." Tenma replied gently, dropping the formalities.

"I don't know why you fret so much, and I also don't understand what you have been through. I've never been what you've been through, but I am trying to understand _you_ Hayato. Not your problems, You. I want to learn more about you. You are you, and I am myself, we are different, and that's just fine. Nobody is perfect." Matatagi wanted to cry. He felt as if he didn't have a reason to cry, but he just wanted to cry, letting go of all those tears he couldn't shed during his childhood.

"Is it okay to have hope this once?" And Tenma moved, contorting his body, into a more comfortable position to hug Matatagi in. Tenma's body is was strangely warm, or maybe he, himself was just cold thought Matatagi.

"Of course it is Hayato. Don't be afraid. Some days you will see the light, and some days, you'll see the dark. But this time, whenever you see darkness, I will be right next to you, ready to lead you out." Tenma, moved backwards, to make eye contact with the sprinter.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise." And Tenma sealed the deal with a light and airy kiss on the lips. It seemed just like a light breeze passing by, it was extremely relaxing.

"I love you Hayato."

But Matatagi didn't know what so say in return. He didn't know what he felt for the midfielder. It felt as if he was taking advantage of him.

But for today, somehow it felt alright.


End file.
